1. Field of the Invention
A method of assembling components of a two sided colonial grid door which reduces cost while providing a door with an authentic colonial grid appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Closures, in the form of both doors and windows incorporate a popular design commonly referred to as a colonial grid. Typically, such a structural configuration is defined by a plurality of panes of glass of substantially equal dimension and configuration surrounded by an outer peripheral frame and/or a plurality of muntin bars or members. While clearly such a structure is aesthetically pleasing, the production and/or assembly of a true colonial grid structure is time consuming and accordingly, very expensive.
Attempts of course have been made in the prior art to simplify construction or assembly techniques in the production of doors or like closures incorporating a colonial grid appearance. To date, there still appears to be a need for an improved assembly and production technique. This is especially true when modern day production facilities are available which are capable of producing a door with an aluminum or like material framing structure capable of resembling a number of contemporary and traditional designs, including but not limited to a colonial grid configuration.